Avelions 5 - God Realms
''Avelions 5 - God Realms ''is an upcoming RPG game created by Hossi Games. The fifth and final chapter of The Avelion Series, this game uses Linear Motion Battle System-RPG and focuses on multi-narrative plots. Plot Lucain Garveil is a professional Luminoira slayer with precognition ability who joined the God Realm facility in Diaclou Cystalys. Rumors abound that Lucain was recruited to track down Maegarf Thal, one of the two fallen Avelions who might developed hostile attitudes toward the Diaclou Sky Kingdom by finding Zreck Historia, the ultimate counterbalance to the Upper World. As Lucain and Maegarf engage with each other more directly, a bizarre string of events related to the pair begin to twist the signs of destruction and salvation. What are Maegarf's motivation for his actions? And what is the true nature of Elmsh Particles that leaked through the skyrift? The answer, whatever it may be, an uncertain future and altered consequences unravel in the restless night of the four warring Crystalys Nations as their fates all intertwine on Zreck Historia's arrival. Characters Lucain Known by his epithet as the "God Eyes", Lucain is a professional luminoira slayer who joined Teirra Haven. The God Realm Facility in Diaclou Cystalys. He has mysterious ability called THE SIGHT which allows him to see 3 days ahead into the future. Features * STORY DRIVEN MISSIONS with ACTIVE CHARACTER SHIFT - You'll play as two different groups throughout the game, and may switch between the two party leaders when you get a flash message. This feature is optional though, as it gives the player the ability to view other perspectives that are happening at the same time elsewhere in the Sky-islands. You'll have a full-risk decision making based on these perspectives. * ELMSH MANTRAS '- There are 361 different Elmsh Spheres that can be installed on your Mantra Caster device. The spheres will grant it's user with various mantras that can be used in a battle, or reproduce a specific mantra that can only be conjured/used by a character proficient in that type of mantra/spell to interact with objects, or people outside battle. * '''DEEPER STAT-BUILD + VIRTUAL TRAINER '- You can build unique stats, such as Leadership, Social Threads, Engineering, etc. You can also do various things to increase these stats. For example, to train your Leadership, you have to make the right decision during a mission. As another example, you will need to either study or take a class to increase Mantra Power. Your stats are not enhanced through repetitive training, and is only affected by your actions throughout the gameplay. * '''DAILY ACTIVITIES & TIME MANAGEMENT - Sleeping at night will restore your AP, and having three meals a day will keep your AP recharge rate optimal. You'll also find a variety of activities in each city, or academy. Such activities include magic training, doing exams, ranking duels, attending special events, gardening, part-time jobs or side-missions. Most activities take time, so, suffice it to say, keep watch on what you're doing, and when! Gallery AV5NEWLOGO.jpg AV5_Data01.jpg AV5_ElementalChartT1.jpg AV5_NewMenu.jpg Category:Releases (RPG Maker MV) Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:RPG Category:Games by Hossi Games Category:Episodic Projects (PC)